Lustful Night Memi OneShot Rated R!
by xxiluvnileynjoejxx
Summary: What happens when two best friends take their friendship to the next level! Memi Rated R!


**(A/N: Here's the one-shot I promised. It's the first time I write girl on girl, so sorry if it sucks.)**

* * *

><p>Lustful Night a Memi One-shot [Rated R!]<p>

Miley walked into her small yet luxurious and comfy apartment that she shares with her best friend after long day at work.

Demi walked out of the kitchen when she heard the door closed, "Miles, is that you?" She asked as she peaks her head into the living room.

"Yeah it's me", she said looking up at her best friend. Her eyes widen as soon as she saw her and suddenly she felt a tingle down there.

Demi was wearing a long beautiful red dress that showcases her voluptuous curves at the right places.

"You're going?" She asked curiously.

The brunette quickly shook her head as her eyes went down to Miley's long tan gorgeous legs, "No, Joe bail on me on the last minute. I seriously don't know why I bother to be with a jerk like him."

"Because he's good in bed", Miley mocked repeated the words she once said.

Demi rolls her eyes, "Right." She walked back into the kitchen to grab a red wine bottle, "How was work?" She added.

"Hectic", Miley responded as she bended over the couch to stretch her muscles.

The brunette lick her lips as she walked into the living room and stared at her round ass; she cleared her throat, "Why so?" she asked.

"Because you're boyfriend's brother is being a jerk as always", Miley responded sarcastically as she sat back down unbuttoning her white blouse just a tiny bit.

Demi turned to her a smirk playing on her lips, "How about we forget about our good for nothing boyfriends and have a little fun of our own?"

"What are you proposing?" Miley asked with a raise eyebrow.

She smirked at her best friend and shrugged a bit as she whispered in her ear, "I have never been with a girl and right now I'm really horny." She grabbed the wine bottle from the coffee table and stood up from the couch as she looked over at her, "I'll waiting." She said and then left to her bedroom.

The blonde was really indecisive, she knew that it would be wrong if she cheated, but she wanted it so bad.

And temptation always wins.

Miley stood up from the couch and walk down the hallway to her Demi's bedroom; she stood outside the door hesitating for a moment. After taking a deep breath she walked into her room only to find her lying in a sexy matching black, lacy bra and thong, she just became wetter.

Demi pull her thong to the side and place a finger on her clit, "Truth be told Miles, I have always fantasy with our naked bodies mash together." She turned to her, "It's a really hot fantasy."

She gulped as she walked closer to her. "This is hot", she muttered. Cautiously, she kneeled in front of her. "Since you're confessing, I should tell you that I have always fantasy about you too", she confessed as she replaced her finger with two of her own.

The brunette bucks her hips as she felt her fingers entered her wet pussy, "Oh God!" She moaned. "More!" She screamed.

"Tell me how bad you want it?" Miley whispered as she removed her panties with her teeth and continue to tease her.

Demi was becoming exasperated, "REALLY BAD!" She yelled. She look at her, "I WANT it really BAD!" She screamed again as she unhooked her own bra and started to play with her nipples.

Miley didn't waste any more time as she plunged her tongue deep into her sex hole and continue to tease her clit.

Demi rocked her hips to meet her with each thrust, "This feels so good!" She yelled as she rubs her boobs with one hand and with the other she pushed Miley's face deeper into her.

She continue to thrust her tongue in and out of her as she rubbed her own pussy through the thong, soon she felt Demi's juices explode over her tongue and fingers.

The brunette released her as she breathed raggedly, "That was amazing!"

Miley licked her lips tasting her sweet cum as she stood and begun removing her blouse sexily. "Yeah, well now you're going to fuck me really good as I did you." She said removing her black pencil skirt leaving her in matching red sexy lingerie.

Demi smirked and pull her into a lustful kiss. She ran her hands all over her body, feeling her sexy curves; she moved to the back and unhooked her bra. She moved her hands to her chest and pinched her perky nipples making her moan in pleasure.

"Oh God!" Miley moaned throwing her head back in pleasure as she suck on her left nipple.

The brunette greedily sucked and licked on her nipple as she rubbed her right breast. She then slowly lay her down on her king sized bed and began placing wet kisses down her body until she reached her womanhood.

The blonde was becoming impatiently, her pussy was throbbing and needed some attention before she went mad. "Demi, hurry up!" She demanded.

Demi laughed at her and ignored her demand; she began rubbing her thighs up and down before removing her thong really slow, "You have to patient", she whispered as she placed a long wet kiss on her fresh shaven pussy.

"Demi, please!" She whined.

The brunette rolled her eyes as she open her pussy lips and thrusts three fingers inside her vagina, "You're so sexy!" She exclaimed.

She was the in pure bliss as she enjoyed herself. She closed her eyes as she began rubbing and pinching her nipples.

Demi watched her and smirked to herself, "Enjoy this babe!" She plunged her tongue deep into her sex hole as she rubbed her clit hard and fast.

"Uhhh…" She moaned in pleasure as she raised her hips against her face hoping to make her go deeper.

Demi took notice of her request pushed her tongue deeper into her. She kept thrusting in and out of her hard, fast and deep.

"I'm gonna cum!" Miley screamed.

She pulls out of her, "Cum baby!" And plunged deep into her once again feeling her sweet juices explode all over her tongue.

"Best sex ever!" Miley screamed as she tried to catch her breath.

Demi smiled at her, "And it's not over." She said standing up and walking over to her dresser.

"What?" She asked popping on her elbows looking over at her best friend. Her eyes widen when she saw the huge two headed dildo that the brunette was holding.

The sexy brunette smirked at her, "Ready for more fun?"

Miley bit down on her lip and nodded in excitement.

Demi walked closer to her and began rubbing the fake cock on her clit, "Get ready then!"

All of the sudden the blonde let out a loud gasp when Demi thrust into her.

"Yes baby!" She screamed in pure ecstasy as she humped her back.

She bounced up and down as she teased her nipples, "This is so good!"

"Harder", Miley demanded placing her hands on her hips as she sits up and took her right breast into her mouth.

Demi moaned in pleasure as she kept riding her fast and deep, "Just like that baby!"

"I'm almost there!" Miley screamed as she took her left breast into her mouth giving her the same treatment.

Demi kept bouncing up making the dildo reach her g-string as both their pussies slap into each other, "Cum, bitch!"

"Oh yes!" Miley yelled as a wave pleasure went throughout her whole body.

Demi kiss her roughly just to pull away as she reached her climax their juices colliding with each other. She rolled over next to her as sweat covered both their bodies suddenly she began laughing making Miley confused.

"What's funny?" Miley asked with her ragged breathing.

Demi kissed her jaw, "I can't believe we just had sex."

"It was your idea", Miley responded with a smirk.

* * *

><p>"So what did you girls did last night?" Joe asked the following night as they sat together in the girls' living room watching a romantic comedy.<p>

Nick turned to Miley, "I was meant to ask you earlier; I kept calling you and you didn't answer your phone. What were you doing?"

Miley exchange looks with Demi and turned back to her boyfriend, "I was really exhausted last night after work, so I went right to sleep. Sorry." She added kissing his cheek.

"You?" Joe asked turning to Demi.

Demi smiled at him, "I watched a really great movie last night in my room and went to bed right after, didn't even hear when Miley got home."

"Sorry for bailing on you last night." Joe apologized kissing her afterwards.

Demi pulled away and smiled at him, "its okay babe."

Nick smiled at Miley, "Well I hope you had a great sleep last night and I'm really sorry for working you so hard."

"Don't worry besides I slept like a baby." Miley told him with a big smile.

"Like a baby", Demi agreed as a smirk played on her lips.

The End?

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed it! And for the Niley fans, don't worry ya will get ya one shot too. <strong>

**Please review!**

**xo Ana**


End file.
